It's Killing Me
by emjalen
Summary: Love isn't all sweet words and roses. For the clone soldiers of the Republic, its even more complicated. Or, the exploration of the hear-wrenching side of romance. First up: Fives and his Hapan lover, Alishe Jade, have a fight where they both go to far, and while they burn each other up, there are consequences. M for sexuality and violence.


Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. That belongs to George Lucas, though soon it might be Disney's. The lyrics belong to Maroon 5- and no, I didn't deliberately intend the irony. Alishe Jade is my creation, as is the messed up relationship everyone's favorite ARC trooper is in with her.

**Warning- **These pieces have absolutely earned their rating. This is only the first chapter. There are explicit displays of sexuality, violence, rough sex, dysfunctional relationships, and drug and alcohol abuse, as well as a darker, nastier, grittier, and overall more screwed up and depressing Star Wars universe. Please, if any of this makes you feel uncomfortable, don't read it. Also, I am not in any way, shape, or form promoting the unhealthy interactions that take place below and in further chapters.

Summary- Alishe Jade is the daughter of a Hapan duchess and a wealthy Coruscanti business man who's built an empire. Luckily for her, her work with the Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium includes partying in the glitzy, seductive haze of certain circles on Coruscant . One of her lovers, the ARC trooper Fives, decides enough is enough, and it's time for him to show her who she belongs to. Alishe disagrees to the idea of her belonging to anyone, much less a man.

Author's Note- A huge thank-you to _Jade-Max_, who encouraged me not give up on this piece and really helped me out with the early drafts! This would never have been written without her. Also, thanks to _Amaryllis Complex_, who was my beta for this fic!

Also: To not confuse things: I am writing a story called Thermodynamics, which includes Fives and my OC Alishe Jade. The two characters here are nothing like what I'm writing. They are completely different people…mostly. I've always been interested in the darkness present in Star Wars, including the sexual discrimination, violence, and general psychological instability of a lot of characters. So, this story is exploring what Fives and my OC would be like in a darker, grittier Star Wars world.

Title: Red Riding Hood

Timeframe: Set in the fifth season, but they've been known each other since the third season, and became more or less permanent lovers since the beginning of the fourth season.

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door  
You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

_-One More Night, by Maroon 5_

Alishe slammed the door so hard she heard wood splinter, but she didn't care. The young woman stormed into her bedroom. Whirling as she grabbed a brush from her night table, she rounded on the ARC trooper stalking her. He ducked, and it hit the wall.

"Get the fuck out!" the red-head screamed. "Or I'll call the CSF!"

"Do it," Fives snarled, eyes black. "Call them. Try explaining why I'm wearing your scent, _your _bite marks!"

Alishe sneered. "Not everyone has advanced senses like you, Fives! The CSF won't give a damn about _that_."

He smirked darkly at her, eyes hooded. "How are you gonna explain the teeth marks?"

Alishe's chin rose and her voice turned to ice. "I'll say it was the Twi'lek at the _illegal _establishment you were in. Remember her? You two seemed _awfully_ close, and everyone there can testify to that." Arrogance crept into her tone. "I'm the junior ambassador for the Hapans; do you _really _think the CSF is going to drag me into an investigation over _you_?"

Fives' jaw tightened. "You think I couldn't take care of a few CSF officers?"

"I don't need their help to kick you out," Alishe stated, haughty as the duchess she was.

The ARC trooper spread his arms wide. "Go for it."

The Hapan let out a shriek and lunged across the room, slamming into him, bringing up her knee and aiming for his family jewels as her fist connected with his abdomen.

Only a quick twist of his hips saved Fives from a painful fate. "Fierfek, woman!" he grunted, struggling to pin her arms to her sides as she swung at him. "Quit before you hurt yourself," the ARC trooped growled, warning her as he ensconced one fragile wrist in his hand; he paid for it as her nails clawed the side of his face.

"I'm going to _kill _you!" Alishe spat, chest heaving as she struggled, and brought up her knee in attempt at further damage; it struck his thigh as Fives thwarted her again.

"That's enough, Jade!" With the turn of his leg, the ARC trooper hooked his boot around her stiletto, taking them down to the floor in a twisting tumble. She fell atop him, his body diluting the impact; then she was under him, his fingers twisting with her's as his breath blew in her face.

"Get off me!" Alishe gasped, the shock of his body pressed against her's making her senses reel. His thighs were pressed against her's, and on every exhale her breasts pushed against his pectorals. Fives groaned, ducking his head, and nipped gently at her skin, ripping a cry from her throat.

"Shhh," he murmured, laving the spot with his tongue, soothing the burn.

Panting, Alishe let her head fell back, exposing creamy skin to his hungry mouth. Her pulse sped up until she could feel it pounding through her blood as he worked his way up the slender column of flesh before him, nipping and soothing and kissing. A painful, throbbing heat coiled in her stomach. Distantly, she knew she was whimpering, but the sting of pride couldn't cut through the sensual, aching haze that only grew worse and worse as he settled his mouth over the most vulnerable area of her throat. Her spine arched, pushing her body harder against his as he sucked the fragile patch of skin of her into his mouth, hard. The red-head keened, jerking against him.

"Force woman," Fives groaned. "What are you doing to me?"

She could feel the rumble of his voice in her chest and noticed, through the haze, that his grip on her wrists had loosened, only the barest touch of his fingers holding her captive. The realization hit her like a bucket of cold water, fury, pride, and fear once again filling her. In an explosive motion, she bucked up against him with a desperate cry, and blindly scrambled backwards as his weight left her.

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Fives cursed as Alishe darted out from under him and, by the time he got his balance back, was half way across the room. He stood up, slowly, deliberately, letting her take in every ripple and twist of the muscle in his body and his woman took a step back, green eyes widening. His stance was casual as he took a moment to appreciate his work.

Alishe was flushed, color burning in her cheeks, eyes glittering with arousal and desperation, and Fives dragged his eyes away from her heaving chest to admire the way fiery-gold strands of hair stuck to her damp skin.

His lips curled into far more feral than a smile, and he took a step forward. Alishe tensed, but didn't move as her eyes darted past him towards the door.

"Go ahead," he dared her. "Run. See just how far you'll get."

Darkened emerald slits sharpened like a knife. "I'd like to see you try to catch me."

"You're fast," the trooper acknowledged. "But not as fast as me."

Alishe shifted nervously. "You seem awfully confident of yourself."

The savage smirk on his face widened. "Why wouldn't I be? By the end of the night, you'll be under me, purring and arching into my hands like a tamed nexu."

_Strong, capable hands stroking her flesh, his deep tan contrasting to the lighter shade of her skin as he-_

"Not _your's_," her voice cracked, breaking on the words as she darted for the door, desperation visible in her eyes, panicked just the way he liked them. The ARC trooper moved in for the kill.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

His nostrils flared, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint she well recognized and the red-head lunged for the door. For a few wild seconds, she thought she'd make it- only to be caught by a hard arm wrapping around her hips and pinning her against his chest.

"Told you I'd catch you," he told her, voice rumbling in his chest.

"Let me _go_," Alishe cried out, protesting as he secured her wrists in an iron grip and started moving towards the shut door. A wild image of him pounding into her up against the wood flashed through her mind; the ache between her legs flared. Panicked gasps escaped her as she struggled, but she was no match against his strength. Heat and dread twined through her as she twisted frantically, trying to avoid her fate-

The wood grain was cool and smooth against her cheek as Fives pressed her up against the surface, pinning her with his body as he carelessly held her wrists above her head and nudged her legs apart with his own.

"Please," Alishe wailed. "Fives…please, let me go. Not tonight." she begged, tears welling in her eyes. Shame spiked in her, but the throbbing ache only worsened.

"No, you don't get to run away this time." Fives growled in her ear, breath hot, and pushed coils of hair off her neck until it hung in waves down her shoulders. He fisted his free hand in the silky strands, pulling hard enough that the red-head had to bare her throat to relieve the pressure. Stubble scraped against her skin as the soldier's teeth, tongue, and lips worried her collarbone.

A strangled gasp escaped Alishe as she shuddered under the sensations, the ache in her center growing sharper with every stroke. "Fives!"

The soldier smirked against her skin. "You taste like sugar," he rumbled.

"It's just the body glitter," the red-head choked out.

"No," he countered, voice dark. "I think it's all sweet Alishe."

"I'm hardly sweet," she managed. "What was the phrase you used- spitfire from the ninth Corellian hell?"

"That was before I knew how good you tasted."

Alishe swallowed, licking her dry lips. "Um…" she stammered, thighs clenched together in a vain effort to relieve the insistent ache between them.

The ARC trooper chuckled, and then released her hair, fingers trailing down and under her dress, hard calluses rasping across her skin. He nuzzled her neck, drifting farther south until his fingers were pressed insistently between her thighs.

"Time to taste," he purred, shifting behind her, widening her stance even as he teased her with his knowledgeable touch. A whine jerked from the red-head as she let her head fall back onto his shoulder, grateful in that moment for the pressing strength of his body, holding her up when she would have crumpled. Reality distorted; only his touch mattered. A jumble inarticulate pleas and "Fives" spilled from her mouth as the clone manipulated his fingers inside her, thumb rubbing circles against her most sensitive spot.

"I told you," Fives said into her ear, voice low and rough, making her inner muscles clench on his invading digits. "Purring like a tamed nexu."

Anger, clean and sharp, zinged through her even as her belly burned. "I don't want this," she moaned, body shaking with the herculean effort of stilling her hips.

Fives pressed closer against her back, letting her feel every hard inch of him, deliberately inhaling against her neck as his fingers slipped out from inside her. "Liar," he purred, amused.

Her anger gave her strength to push against him, trying to gain leverage to get out of his arms. When that failed, she resorted to words, her tone sharp. "I don't _want _you; let me go!"

Fives' body stiffened, every muscle against her going tight, and then he grabbed her shoulders, twisting her around, and shoving her against the door. Her head hit with a hollow thump and Alishe lay limp in his grasp, gasping for air and got a lungful of his scent. She could feel his heart-beat, the shift of his muscles against her, the brutal strength of his body, and couldn't help a shiver of delight.

"Do you want me to let you go?" the ARC trooper demanded, his nose almost touching her's. His voice darkened, dropping. "Because you say you do, but I can _smell _your arousal."

Alishe shook her head in denial, not looking at him. "I don't want you," she reiterated.

"You're soaked- so damn _wet_ I can almost _taste_ you," he growled, countering her as he rolled his hips against her's.

"I don't _want _this," Alishe cried, even as her hips jerked against his. "I don't want you, I don't want what we're doing. It _hurts_, and I _hate _myself for doing this with you, and I'm not doing this anymore, not with _you_!"

Fives stilled against her, the torturous roll of his hips stopping. "If not with me, then who?" he demanded.

Alishe shook her head, eyes wild. "Nobody! Anybody! Someone other than _you_! Someone who won't," she panted, blinking away her tears, "who won't _use _me like you do, someone who won't make me-"

"Make you what?" Fives snarled. "Orgasm? Make you scream? Make you beg for it to never, ever stop? Make you bend over and spread your legs, taking their-"

"Stop!" she sobbed, pushing at him weakly. "Stop it!"

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Fives gritted his teeth, choking back words she wouldn't forgive. "Tell me!" he demanded instead. "Tell me who, Alishe!"

"I don't know," she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. "Anyone but you; _please_, just let me go, let me go..."

His hands tightened on her shoulders, and he shook her. "Look at me," he growled and her eyes rose reluctantly to his. The glassiness in the emerald depths made something in him flinch, but the ARC trooper didn't back down. He was so sick of her doing this, of her fighting herself and him. "There's something between us, and you know it. I'm running out of patience with your theatrics; be a good girl, or I'm going to have to punish you," he threatened.

Alishe's pupils blew wide.

_His hand on her ass, just hard enough to sting the tender flesh pink-_

_Restrained by silk ties, helpless and spread for his pleasure-_

_His body on her, in her, relentless as she screamed his name and sobbed, her pleas having no effect, the horrible pleasure consuming her over again and again-_

_Oh. _

The red-head's eyes were huge as she stared at her lover, taking in the darkness of his eyes, the stone-hard set of his jaw, the slight flare in his nostrils. He was wolf, large and hungry and strong, ready to devour her.

'_You are a daughter of Hapes, beautiful and strong, sister of nobility and cousin to royalty' something as cold and hard inside her whispered. 'This is a mere man- crush him.'_

Alishe swallowed hard, but lifted her chin in defiance. "I am a daughter of Hapes," she informed him icily. "If I want to sleep with every male on Coruscant, there is absolutely _nothing _you can do to stop me."

"Fuck," Fives snarled, and buried his face in her neck, his fingers digging into her shoulders until she could feel the skin bruising. "I swear, Jade, if you let any other man touch you," the ARC trooper growled against her skin, savage rage swelling in him "I will break every bone in his body," he bit her throat, "and then fuck you in front of him until you're blind to everything but me," his woman cried out, hips jumping against his as her blood filled his mouth, "and when you're limp and exhausted, unable to move," he could feel her pulse jump against his lips, "I'll kill him, slowly, and make you watch," he rasped, raising his head, black eyes burning into her's, "And then I'll do it again, and again until there's no one left."

A wounded little mewl left the red-head as she searched his eyes. "You wouldn't- no one does that," she whispered, her upbringing warring with her sensibilities. There was something incredibly, sexily terrifying about his declaration.

"Try me," he snarled, daring her, pushing her, part of him desperate to get her on the same level so they could immolate within his anger together.

Alishe swallowed but noble Hapan pride reared its head. "You wouldn't," she repeated, voice slightly stronger. "I mean..." she licked her lips and his eyes went pitch, "you're a clone. I'm hardly worth whatever your Republic would do to a rebellious ARC trooper, so...so you won't do- that."

"I'm not just anyone, Alishe," he stated quietly, anger vanquished by the large green eyes staring up at him. "And you're worth it- completely." __

Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night

Distress flared in those same eyes as the ARC trooper continued. "There is no man," he promised, all tenderness gone, "who I wouldn't kill if you let them into your bed, between your thighs."

Alishe opened her mouth- to protest, to say something, anything to his ridiculous and terrifying vow- and closed it. It was too much! It was all too much- the jumble of hot, pressing emotions inside her- and Fives.

It wasn't until the soldier stroked her cheeks with his thumbs that she realized she was crying, salty tears dampening her face. The red-head closed her eyes against his face, something tearing inside her; she choked on a sob, locking her lips, tensing. The presence of two fingers against the bite mark on her throat was a possessive warning that terrified her to her core, and a gentle promise all at once. The sob ripped from her throat; the Hapan made herself open her eyes, wet eyelashes sticky.

The ARC trooper opened his mouth as if to speak, but she didn't give him a chance. Her arms curled around his neck, hands grasping at the back of his head as she kissed him, opening her mouth even as her tongue probed the seam of his lips, aggressive and wild as she knew how.

Fives' wound one hand in her tangled hair, the other at the small of her back, pressing her against him. Alishe pressed even closer as the clone took control of the kiss, his hand sliding onto her ass, until she thought there must be no space between their bodies, just the slide of skin against skin.

Her dress fell to the floor in a whisper of silk; her soldier guided her down onto it, and for the rest of the night, all Alishe knew was Fives. __

But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_He was above her, on her, then under her, but always in her, thrusting hard. His body heated her's until she thought she would burn, sweat-soaked skin blending their scents together as she clawed at his shoulders. He was strong, too strong for her handle; what she did, he let her do, enjoying her touch as he conquered her. Her lips felt puffy, bruised, her throat raw; the throbbing, painful ache between her thighs sharpened and sated multiple times. _

_After the last intense burst of pleasure rolled through her, leaving her utterly sated and boneless, she collapsed on him, cuddling into the power and warmth of his arms as he pulled the cover over them, kissing her hair. _

_She was his, and he was her's, and this was how it should be. Them, together, entwined so thoroughly she felt empty without him._

_Content, she let her eyes close; the blackness of the dream realm loomed. _

"_I love you," her lover whispered, kissing her one more time before going silent, asleep. _

_Panic sparked through her, but exhaustion was too strong. She slept._

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

The bed was cold. Stretching leisurely, Alishe frowned as she encountered nothing. No warm, muscled body beside her, giving off enough heat she had forgone everything but a sheet. No sleepy rumble in her ear as Fives pulled her against him; no lover waking her up in the best way possible.

Her eyes flew open, and she searched the room for him. Nothing. Naked as the day she was born, the red-head emerged from the silk sheets of her bed like Aphrodite from the sea, and searched her luxurious apartment.

The young Hapan woman's home on Coruscant was big, the only sound her bare feet padding on a collection of precious tile and rare wood. The kitchen was empty, as was the bathroom, the lounge, and the balcony. Her silk dress lay in a puddle when she returned inside, a silent reminder. Spooked, Alishe found a robe and drew herself into, shivering, suddenly very cold. Fives was gone- his armor, his clothes; the only thing remaining of him was the tear in her dress and the note on propped on her dresser:

_**Had to leave- mission debriefing at 0600.**_

_**Stay safe, beautiful. **_

_**I'll see you soon. **_

_**-Fives **_

Alishe mechanically walked over to her bed and collapsed on it, the crumpled note still in her hand. Slowly, methodically, she ripped it to pieces, tearing shreds off shreds until the pieces had become too small for her fingers.

He had said he loved her.

The tumultuous emotions of the night before rose in her, pressing down on the young woman until it hurt to breath. Gasping, Alishe wrapped her arms around herself, curling into the smallest ball possible on her empty bed as the sobs tore through her.

When she finally stopped, the red-head felt numb, cold, and exhausted. She couldn't do this anymore, couldn't _be_ what the clone trooper turned her into. The siren song of the Hapes Consortium beckoned her; Alishe Jade was going home.

The End.

_Um…I have no excuses for this. Why, brain? I'm going with the stress of mid-terms. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading about Fives and meeting Alishe! I hope you enjoyed reading about the two; if you have time, please, leave me a review and tell me what you think!_

_Anyways, next up…I have no idea. I'm thinking Aayla/Kit…though it, much like this one, won't be a happy ending. _

_-emjalen_


End file.
